1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combustion promoting device for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly, to a combustion promoting device for an internal combustion engine, in a combustion chamber of which a combustion promotion inductor made of a super alloy having excellent heat resistance and thermal conductivity is installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an internal combustion engine is classified into a gasoline internal combustion engine and a diesel internal combustion engine according to a kind of fuel. First, it is a well-known fact in the gasoline internal combustion engine that a mixture (fuel and air) introduced through a valve mechanism is ignited by an ignition system, the ignited mixture is burnt and exploded to generate the explosive force, the explosive force converts the linear motion of a piston into the rotary motion of a crankshaft via a connecting rod, and thereby desired driving force is obtained. In this manner, in order to ignite and burn the mixture, the gasoline internal combustion engine is provided with an ignition plug. The ignition plug serves to apply a high-voltage current generated from an ignition coil to a center electrode, produce a spark from a gap between the center electrode and a ground electrode, and ignite and burn the mixture compressed in the combustion chamber. When the spark is produced, the ignition plug is exposed to high temperature (about 2000° C.) and high pressure (40 kgf/cm2). Further, because the high voltage of 10000 V or more should be induced to the gap of the electrode section, the ignition plug should have excellent heat resistance, insulativity, and leak-proofness, as well as be stable chemically. Also, the electrode section should be always maintained at an appropriate temperature according to a rotation state of the engine.
A structure of a conventional ignition plug provided to this gasoline internal combustion engine is illustrated in FIG. 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional ignition plug 10 includes an electrode section, an insulator 16, a core 11, and a shell 18. Here, the electrode section is composed of a center electrode 1 provided at a leading end of the core 11, and a ground electrode 14 provided at a lower end of the shell 18 so as to have a predetermined gap from the center electrode 12. A spark is produced from the gap between the center electrode 12 and the ground electrode 12, and thereby burns a mixture in a combustion chamber. In this electrode section, the gap between the center electrode 12 and the ground electrode 12 is adjusted to have a range from 0.7 to 1.0 mm for battery ignition, and a range from 0.5 to 0.7 mm for magnet electric ignition.
Further, the insulator 16 is made of ceramic material, and acts as a path emitting a large quantity of heat generated from the electrode leading end to a cylinder head. As such, a length of the path is an important factor in deciding how much heat the ignition plug emits.
The shell 18 is composed of a portion for protecting the insulator 16, a lower thread portion (adjacent to the electrode section) fitted into a tapping hole of the cylinder head, and an upper planar portion for inserting a plug wrench, and is made of carbon steel.
When the ignition plug 10 constructed in this manner has been used for a long time, or is wetted by the inflow of an excessive mixture at the time of full throttle, the spark produced between the center electrode 12 and the ground electrode 14 is forced to have a narrow waveform range. For this reason, a quantity of incomplete combustion mixture increases, and thus a quantity of harmful gases emitted to the atmosphere increases. Eventually, the power of the engine is lowered.
Further, in the conventional ignition plug 10, because the center electrode 12 is vertically installed as illustrated in FIG. 1, a thermal surface friction region in the engine protrudes to cause a carbon deposit to be easily formed, which acts as an obstacle to the ignition. The ground electrode 14 is installed above the center electrode 12 in an L shape and protrudes to the center of the engine, so that it is responsible for malfunction giving rise to a small spark between the center electrode 12 and the ground electrode 14.
Thus, the conventional ignition plug 10 incurs reduction of the power of a vehicle which is caused by incomplete combustion of the fuel, increase of exhaust gases, excessive consumption of the fuel, and increase of noise, reduction of the lifetime of the internal combustion engine which is caused by adherence of carbon to the combustion chamber, lowering of the duration of peripheral components, and the like.
Meanwhile, it is generalized technology in the diesel internal combustion engine that air is drawn into the cylinder of a diesel internal combustion engine in a valve mechanism, the drawn air is compressed into high-temperature high-pressure air, the high-temperature high-pressure air is mixed with fuel injected through a nozzle or injector, the injected fuel is spontaneously ignited, burnt and exploded to produce explosive force, the explosive force gives rise to a rotary motion of a crankshaft, and thereby necessary rotational force is obtained.
This diesel internal combustion engine is provided with a glow plug as a pre-heating means for securing a smooth starting characteristic. The glow plug is installed around the nozzle or injector at an upper portion of the combustion chamber. However, the glow plug merely serves to pre-heat the inside of the combustion chamber, but it fails to improve combustion efficiency of the fuel.